Morning in the TARDIS
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Il sommesso e costante ronzio della consolle non poteva rovinare lo stupendo silenzio tipico della sala di controllo la mattina presto; semmai contribuiva a renderlo ancora più lieto. Un momento unico, in cui il TARDIS diventava il luogo perfetto in cui rilassarsi."


Il sommesso e costante ronzio della consolle non poteva rovinare lo stupendo silenzio tipico della sala di controllo la mattina presto; semmai contribuiva a renderlo ancora più lieto.

Un momento unico, in cui il TARDIS diventava il luogo perfetto in cui rilassarsi.

E in cui anche il più piccolo rumore acquisiva la potenza di un boato; come se fosse stato prodotto attraverso un amplificatore cosmico.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi chiari al suono dei leggeri passettini di Siria sul pavimento, da qualche parte dell'immensa nave.

Si tolse gli occhiali di Amy, riponendoli con cura nella tasca del panciotto viola, e mise da parte il libro.

Sapeva benissimo dove la figlia stava andando…

Per l'appunto.

Una vocina assonnata annunciò: «Mamma? Non riesco più a dormire. Mi prepari la colazione, per favore?».

Il Dottore trattenne a stento una risata, quando la voce di River bofonchiò un flebile: «Certo tesoro. Arrivo immediatamente. Perché intanto non chiedi a tuo padre di mettersi una mano sulla coscienza e iniziare al posto mio? Sicuramente starà pasticciando con Idris, quindi può benissimo fermarsi per darti udienza».

Tipico di River.

I passettini proseguirono, giungendo poi, assieme alla loro proprietaria, al cospetto dell'uomo.

«Papà?»

«Oh, buongiorno Siria» replicò lui, fingendo di non essersi accorto del suo arrivo.

«Mamma dice se puoi metterti una mano sulla coscienza e iniziare al posto suo».

Il Dottore ghignò.

Era un po' che non si divertiva alle spalle della moglie…

«Iniziare cosa?» domandò innocente.

La bambina rimase interdetta.

In effetti sua mamma non l'aveva detto!

«Non lo so» ammise, stringendo maggiormente il suo peluche.

«Perché non vai a chiederle a cosa si riferisce? Ti aspetterò qui» propose, cospiratorio.

Siria annuì, facendo dietro - front e sparendo di nuovo nei corridoi.

Il Dottore si sentiva un po' in colpa nell'utilizzare la figlia di quattro anni come strumento per punzecchiare River, ma non poteva certo negare che la cosa lo divertisse in misura tale che ogni remora veniva facilmente accantonata.

«Mamma? Papà chiede cos'è che deve iniziare al posto tuo».

Quando River Song tornò a parlare, c'era una nota minacciosa nella sua voce.

«Niente tesoro. Dì pure a quel… a tuo padre che ci penso io».

Per la seconda volta, la bambina arrivò alla consolle di pilotaggio.

«Papà? Mamma dice…»

«Tranquilla, Siria. Ho sentito».

Prese il braccio la figlia, stampandole un grosso bacio sulla fronte.

Adorava coccolarla.

E inoltre era un ottimo "scudo protettivo" contro gli istinti omicidi della madre.

La donna arrivò pochi istanti più tardi, i capelli scompigliati e uno sguardo puro veleno per il marito.

«L'essere sopravvissuto per più di 1400 anni non ti garantisce di riuscire a ripeterti per il prossimo millennio» soffiò River.

«Buongiorno anche a te, tesoro» disse il Dottore, sornione.

Strinse amorevolmente la figlia.

«Dì buongiorno, Siria».

«Buongiorno, mamma» ripeté ubbidiente la bambina.

[*]

«Tu usi Siria per difenderti da me» disse River, una volta che la bambina ebbe fatto colazione.

«Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Potrei seriamente offendermi!».

River lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Attento, potrei anche decidere di usare quel tuo stupido cravattino per strangolarti» sibilò.

«Hmm… Essere strangolato da te sarebbe una novità. Fino ad ora mi hai sparato, avvelenato, schiaffeggiato, colpito con un pugno, ammanettato… _E non offendere i cravattini. I cravattini sono forti!_ » disse il Dottore, interessato.

«Potresti anche preparare la colazione tu per Siria, qualche volta. Lasciarmi dormire e poi svegliarmi come fa ogni altro essere umano» borbottò River, preferendo ignorare i commenti dell'uomo.

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«Perché dovrei svegliarti come un essere umano? Io _non sono_ umano, ricordi? Beh, non completamente, almeno. E nemmeno tu» aggiunse, noncurante.

Bevve il thè preparatogli da River – ultimo residuo di una colazione a cui lui si era allegramente unito per "tenere compagnia a Siria" – sotto lo sguardo di fuoco della moglie.

«E se ti dicessi che per vendicarmi ho avvelenato il tuo thè?» buttò lì River, squadrandolo in cerca di una reazione spaventata.

Il Dottore parve pensarci qualche istante, poi scosse il capo.

«Mi hai già avvelenato, in passato» le ricordò.

River lo fissò confusa.

«E con ciò?»

«Tu _odi_ ripeterti» ghignò l'uomo, alzandosi e dirigendosi nuovamente verso la sala di controllo principale.

«Fossi in te, comunque, eviterei di usare nuovamente nostra figlia come emissario. Potresti pentirtene. Potrebbe capire presto di poter usare i tuoi stessi metodi contro di te» gli disse River, seguendolo.

Il Dottore scoppiò a ridere.

«Potrebbe scoprirlo o _potresti spiegarglielo tu_?».

River ammiccò.

«Continua con questi giochetti e lo scoprirai»

«E' una minaccia la tua, Professoressa?»

«Assolutamente».

L'uomo ghignò nuovamente.

«Dovresti sapere che le minacce mi portano solo a continuare»

«E perché credi io ti stia minacciando?» ribattè River, serafinica.

Il Dottore rimase interdetto per qualche istante, poi scosse il capo.

«A volte mi chiedo come possa una donna nata su un asteroide alieno essere così _scozzese_ »

«Non lo so. Come fa un alieno millenario di un'altra galassia ad essere così _inglese_ da bere continuamente thè?».

La vocina di Siria, nascosta da qualche parte del TARDIS, frenò sul nascere la risposta del Dottore.

«Mamma, Papà? Possiamo giocare in piscina? Solo per un po'!».

Gli occhi di River luccicarono.

«Certamente tesoro. Ti raggiungiamo subito!» rispose.

Poi si voltò verso il marito.

« _Ti ho già annegato, Dolcezza?_ ».


End file.
